


蜂蜜柚子茶

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC*现实向半AU，两人已交往设定*因为家里人突然寄来了蜂蜜柚子茶所以突发奇想写这么一篇*祝大家国庆节快乐！





	蜂蜜柚子茶

 

羽生回到宿舍的时候门房朝他招了招手，示意他有个包裹，方方正正的，看起来重量不轻。

 

他换了一只手拎袋子，小心地捧着那个包裹，因为他早就从贴在牛皮纸外的订单上看到了那熟悉的字体。羽生结弦怕自己笑得太明显了会在路上被人拦下来，于是加快脚步往房间里走。

 

刚关上门，羽生就有些粗暴地把包扔在地上——谢天谢地他的宿舍是单人间，没人会惊讶这位贵公子的不雅行径——接着有些迫不及待地去找自己的美工刀。

 

他先将那张单子小心翼翼地割了下来，胶水黏得很紧，不过没关系，他是个熟练工了。羽生从那上面飞快地认出了自己的名字，还有金博洋的名字，金博洋在写自己名字的时候总是写得有些潦草，但是在写他的名字的时候却格外认真。这两种字体都很可爱，他想。

 

拆开那层牛皮纸，羽生捧出一只矮胖矮胖的罐子，标签上有很多中文字，但是很意外的在黄澄澄的水果图片旁边有他熟悉的日文：“柚子……蜂蜜茶？”

 

玻璃罐子里是有着阳光一般柔和颜色的蜂蜜，里面隐约可见被切成细条的柑橘类水果的外皮。他一边给自己的小男友发信息，一边拧开盖子嗅了一下，甜蜜的、苦涩又清新的气味弥漫在羽生的周围，很像是金博洋从自己身边滑过时会留下的味道。

 

“那是泡水喝的。”

 

这是羽生结弦接通了来自异国的电话后金博洋说的第一句话。

 

“啊，像茶叶那样。”

 

“差不多，只不过泡完水后你不用再把杯子里面的东西倒掉，柚子皮也是可以吃的。”金博洋在说“柚子皮”的时候，声音里带了些努力压制的笑意，羽生知道这是因为他在中国的某个昵称。

 

“为什么博洋突然寄这个过来？”羽生怀疑空气中的蜂蜜成分太高了点，否则他怎么会觉得自己说出来的话都带了丝甜味。

 

多伦多和北京差了十二个小时的时差，他的男友应该才刚刚起床，说话的腔调也黏黏糊糊的：“我看了你的采访，”他说到一半打了个哈欠，然后传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，羽生猜他可能是在换衣服，并且不受控制地想象了一下那个画面，“你的声音听起来干干的，而且秋天来了，多喝蜂蜜对你的嗓子好。”

 

羽生笑了一下，但是他的声音依旧平静温和：“我想起来以前在日本也见过这个，不过当时他们说那是美白的。”

 

金博洋边笑边说：“那我不用喝了，我本来就很白。”

 

金博洋的笑则要更加明显一点，金博洋笑起来的时候就连说话的声音也会变得轻快起来，小虎牙会轻轻抵着嘴唇，那双眼睛会盯着你，让你觉得你是唯一值得他注视的对象。

 

这让他有些后悔，他们应该打视频电话的，他很久没有见到博洋了。

 

“我知道你很白，”羽生的语气很严肃，但是他们都知道这句话本身并不。

 

金博洋还不太擅长应对男友的流氓行径，挣扎着嘟囔了两句，羽生结弦则陪着他一起抱怨自由滑的新规则带来的对体力的消耗，“结束之后我都觉得自己喘不过来气了”，电话那头传来少年努力憋气的声音。而羽生想到了他看过的视频，金博洋穿着红黑的考斯腾，那衣服衬得他的肤色有些过分的白了，结束表演时喘气的模样让他有些过分心动。

 

“我想给你寄点东西过去”，羽生结弦伸手捞过一旁的噗桑玩偶塞在怀里，他听到有人在喊博洋的小名，这意味着他们的通话时间不多了。

 

金博洋在电话那头声音轻快，“寄啊，你知道我训练中心的地址吧。”

 

“博洋想要什么呢？”

 

“……”

 

“什么？”

 

“我说，”金博洋的声音从电话的那一头传来，明快的、清亮的、带着笑的声音，“我想要我的男朋友。”

 

在羽生结弦能反应过来之前，金博洋大声地说了再见然后挂断了电话。

 

羽生盯着自己显示通话已结束的手机屏幕，直到水烧开的声音惊醒了他，他从相册里翻出他在推特上收集到的金博洋最新的照片，想象他骄傲的，双眼发光的样子。

 

是他所爱的人流露出的他最爱的模样。

 

不管怎么说，羽生结弦乐意尝试金博洋送来的一切东西。翻箱倒柜地找出一只小勺后，他往自己平日里很少用到的那只烧制陶土杯里——哈维曾说这是他房间里唯一的日本元素——挖了一点蜂蜜腌制的柚子。

 

他一边倒水一边搅拌，水的颜色也变得温暖起来，蜂蜜融化后杯子里上下起伏的果皮更加显眼了。

 

羽生捧起杯子喝了一口，和他想象的一样，甜蜜，还带着柑橘类水果特有的清香。

 

只是，他确实更想金博洋了。

 

十一月快点来吧。

 

 

END


End file.
